


Dividend Signaling

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, allopreening, birbs being birbs, emotionally stunted birbs, gay ducks, mentions of sex but mostly, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Fluff & preening, two emotionally stunted birbs experimenting with intimacy.





	Dividend Signaling

 

Scrooge opened his eyes. Something had woken him from his slumber-

”Quack.”

Slowly, Scrooge turned to watch the sleeping figure next to him. Glomgold's bill was slightly open in a smile.

But maybe he had misheard-

Scrooge was just about to drift back to sleep when the other duck chattered again.

Scrooge bit his bill to stifle a laugh. That was...

He couldn't _wait_ to tell Flinty what he had been saying in his sleep.

Flinty mumbled a bit and buried his face in the pillow, letting out another contented quack.

 

* * *

 

 

Scrooge reached to kiss Flinty. He was warm and smelled so good... He didn't really want sex just...

Scrooge felt Flinty embrace him and moved to kiss his hair. The scent was... Gold and diamonds and _warmth_.

Scrooge let out a contented quiet quack.

Flinty froze.

Scrooge licked his bill. ”That was just... This can't be the first time you've heard a duck quack.”

”Hmh.”

Scrooge continued, breathing into his hair. He wasn't quite sure- but it felt like he was about to realize something... He hesitated.

”You sleeptalk, Flinty.”

”I don't!”

Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned anything. But it had been cute and Scrooge realized he quite would like some more of it right now.

Scrooge moved his bill in Flinty's fluffy feathery hair. He breathed into it and started stroking it with his bill. It was familiar somehow.

* * *

 

Flinty closed his eyes again, enjoying the feel of Scrooge's bill in his hair. He mumbled as he leaned on Scrooge, listening to his heartbeat. Maybe he should do that too. Use his beak on Scrooge's feathers. Scrooge could afford to take care of his plumage a bit more. Glomgold at least took the effort to keep his beard well-groomed.

Scrooge chattered again and Flinty tensed. This was all so unexpected.

He had known he had wanted sex from Scrooge for years but this kind of intimacy was all something he had never even really thought of. He decided to put a stop to it. Before it got too far. Just push him away, tell him this was ridiculous.

Easy enough.

And yet against his better judgement Glomgold stayed still and let Scrooge continue preening.

Instead of doing the sensible thing (kicking Scrooge out of bed) he let out a quiet quack, low enough it could possibly mistaken for a moan. He had to be careful. The whole situation, this whole relationship felt so fragile. And he had no idea how to do any of this.

Not that Scrooge did either. Probably.

Although now he was reaching his hand to play with Flinty's tail. Did he know how nice that felt? Who had told him?

Flinty let out an another low quack.

It felt right at least. Which was surely a bad sign _somehow_.

But for some reason he couldn't quite bring himself to care right at that moment.

So, for the time being, Flintheart decided to trust that feeling.

 


End file.
